Tobi and the Wishing Well
by BladedWithEbony
Summary: Tobi finds a "magcial talking wishing well" that is really a scam from deidara, itachi, and kakuzu.
1. Part 1

Tobi and the Wishing Well

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy. What should good boy Tobi do today? (looks around)

Tobi: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! A well! (goes to the well)

Tobi: Hmm. Well look funny. Tobi go tell Deidara-san!

:

Deidara: What is it Tobi?

Tobi: Tobi found a well! But well look funny. Come see Deidara-san!

Deidara: **Oh boy. Here we go again. Last time he wanted to show me something I ended up in a garbage truck.**

_Flashback:_

_Tobi: Deidara-san! Look! It's a can!_

_Deidara: So? It's just a can you moron._

_Tobi: Deidara-san! Look! It's a garbage truck!_

_Deidara: Where?_

_Tobi: Woops! (pushes Deidara into the garbage truck)_

_Deidara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Flashback Ends

Deidara: DX

Tobi: See? Well funny…

Deidara: Oooooooooh. That's called a wishing well Tobi. You throw money in and make a wish. Sometimes it comes true!

Tobi: Wow! But why put a wishing well in a parking lot?

Yes the well is in a parking lot. Deidara took Tobi shopping for shoes today.

Deidara: I…don't know.

Kakuzu: MONEY? WHERE??

Deidara: Oh shut up. Kakuzu it's just a wishing well.

Kakuzu: MONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! (jumps into wishing well)

Deidara: …

Tobi: …

15 minutes later

THUMP!

Kakuzu: Ow…gasp! MONEY!!

Tobi: (looks into well) Tobi wants to make a wish! (grabs a penny and throws it down the well)

15 minutes later

Cling!

Kakuzu: MORE MONEY!!

Tobi: Tobi wishes that he could find another wishing well.

Tobi walked away.

Deidara: You ok Kakuzu?

Kakuzu: MONEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

Deidara: Yeah he's fine.

Itachi: What are you doing Deidara?

Deidara: Oh. Kakuzu jumped in the well.

Itachi: …why?

Deidara: I don't know.

Itachi: Hey I just saw you were with Tobi. What were you doing?

Deidara: I told him about the well. He threw a penny in and made a wish that he could find another well.

Kakuzu: He did? I have an idea! Let's make his wish come true! Then he's keep giving us money! We can build another well and I can stay here and collect the money!

Itachi: It's not a bad idea…

Deidara: Ok then! Let's build us a well!

:

Tobi: Tobi wonders if Tobi's wish will come true soon. GASP! Another wishing well! (runs to a wishing well in a park)

Tobi: Tobi's wish came true! Tobi is so happy!

Kakuzu: (sitting at the bottom of the well) Here he comes! Money money money, money money money…

Deidara and Itachi are hiding behind a tree.

Deidara: He found it!

Itachi: Shut up. He's about to make another wish.

Tobi: Tobi so happy, Tobi will make another wish! (takes out a hundred dollar bill and throws it down the well)

Tobi: Tobi wishes he could have a bunny!

Kakuzu: SWEET! A HUNDRED DOLLARS!

Tobi: GASP! The wishing well talked! Tobi has found a magical talking wishing well!

Deidara: (slaps forehead) Idiot.

Itachi: (into radio) Kakuzu shut up. Don't make him think the well talks!

Kakuzu: MONEY MONEY MONEY!

Tobi: Oh magical wishing well…will Tobi's wish come true?

Itachi: (into radio) Kakuzu, tell him his bunny will be on his table when he wakes up tomorrow.

Kakuzu: Uh…um…yes! It will be there tomorrow!

Tobi: Yays! Tobi is happy!

And so Tobi skipped happily home to wait for his bunny. Deidara and Itachi went over to the well and used a bucket to bring him back up.

Kakuzu: Money!!

Deidara: Shut up. We have to find him a bunny.

Itachi: Mr. Crispy is my bunny.

Deidara: I thought u weren't gonna be blind in this story.

Itachi: Oh yeah.

Kakuzu: Look! There's a bunny over there!

Deidara: Then let's catch it before it runs away!

3 hours later

Itachi: Huff huff…why can't we just buy a bunny from that pet store across the street?

Deidara: Oh. Right.


	2. Part 2

Tobi and the Wishing Well Part 2

Deidara: Look! It's a cute little bunny…so fluffy and cute…can I eat it?

Itachi: NO. We need to buy this bunny and sneak it into Tobi's room tonight.

Kakuzu: Well we are not using my money to buy it.

Itachi: But we have no other money than what Tobi threw in the wishing well.

Kakuzu: NEVA!

Deidara: Would you rather have me eat it?

Kakuzu: Uh…but…Itachi he…oh fine… (hands over the money)

Itachi: Ok let's buy this bunny.

:

Deidara: How are we going to get the bunny into his room without waking him up?

Itachi: Hmm…

Deidara: What if we-

Kakuzu: No.

Deidara: Or how about-

Kakuzu: Nope.

Deidara: But what if I-

Kakuzu: Impossible.

Deidara: …

Itachi: He has a point.

Kakuzu: I got an idea. (gets a shoe)

Deidara & Itachi: ?

Kakuzu: (chucks the shoe at Tobi)

Deidara & Itachi: (whispering) WHAT THE HELL R U DOING?

Tobi: GAH! WHAT WAS THAT??

Itachi: Get down! (hides behind the couch)

Deidara: (clings to the ceiling)

Kakuzu: (gets under the rug)

Tobi: (looks around) (looks on the floor) (sees the shoe) Tobi is confused. Tobi did not have a shoe on the floor. Tobi does though have shoe in fireplace! (puts shoe in fireplace)

Deidara: (slap's forehead) (whispers) Why the fuck does he have a shoe in his fireplace? Wait. Why the fuck does he have a fireplace?

Itachi: Shut up Deidara.

Tobi: Tobi heard something! And there is a giant lump under Tobi's rug! Tobi should dance on it!

Kakuzu: Oh crap.

Tobi: (dances on Kakuzu)

Deidara: What ever you do, don't yell!

Kakuzu: YOU'RE DANCING ON MY ASS RETARD!

Tobi: GASP! THE RUG TALKS JUST LIKE THE WISHING WELL!

Itachi: (slaps forehead)

Kakuzu: YEAH SO GET OFF ME!

Tobi: Tobi is sorry magical talking rug! (gets off)

Kakuzu: The magical rug wants you to go into the kitchen and find him some ham.

Tobi: But why ha-

Kakuzu: NOW!

Tobi: Okay! Tobi's a good boy! (runs to kitchen)

Itachi: Good thinking Kakuzu!

Deidara: Right…ok let's hide the bunny.

:

Tobi: Tobi got you the ham you wanted magical talking rug! Huh? MAGICAL TALKING RUG IS GONE! (looks around) Hey! Look! Tobi found a box!

There is a note on the box covered by a pink flower blanket. (Deidara's idea)

Tobi: A NOTE!! (reads it)

_Do not open until 6:21 tomorrow morning._

Tobi: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! But Tobi wants to open now!

_P.S. That does not mean open now._

Tobi: Meh. Tobi will wait.

6 hours later

Tobi: Zzz…zzZ…ZzZ…zZz…ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Tobi: Heh, wa huh? Yays! Its 6:21! Tobi can open the box! (opens it) OMG IT'S A BUNNY!!1 JUST LIKE TOBI WISHED FOR!! YAY!!

Deidara, Kakuzu, and Itachi have been watching him.

Deidara: Thank god that's over.

Itachi: Yeah. No more wishes.

Kakuzu: No more spending MY money on stupid Tobi's wishes.

Deidara: Shut up Kakuzu. I can't hear what he's saying.

Tobi: TOBI WILL NEVER STOP GOING TO THAT WISHING WELL!! (runs outside)

Deidara: …

Itachi: …

Kakuzu: …oh crap.

3 months later…

Pein: Doo de da doo doo…Hello everybody I'm back from my 3 month vacation in the Bahamas!

EXPOSITION!!

Pein: (opens door) O.O

Deidara, Itachi, and Kakuzu are sprawled out on the floor with their clothes ripped to shreds and Kakuzu muttering crazily about money.

Pein: Um…WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO FOR THREE MONTHS?

Deidara: Tobi…wishing well…bunny…apple sauce…chicken pot pie…EVIL MONKEYS!!

Itachi: Need…sleep…and…leg surgery…

Kakuzu: Money…money…money…money…money…money…money…

Pein: (backs away) Uh…Tobi? Leg surgery? Money? I'm just…going to…back away…now…bye. (runs into Tobi)

Tobi: LEADER! TOBI FOUND A MAGICAL TALKING WISHING WELL AND IT GAVE TOBI ANOTHER WISHING WELL AND THEN IT GAVE TOBI A BUNNY AND COATED THE KITCHEN IN APPLE SAUCE AND MADE KISAME FALL INTO A CHICKEN POT PIE AND MADE EVIL MONKEYS RAIN FROM THE SKY AND MADE A DOG PLAY WITH ITACHI'S LEG AND GAVE TOBI A MILLION DOLLARS! TOBI LOVES THE WISHING WELL! (runs away holding a bunny)

Pein: …………………………………………………I need another vacation.

The End

Kakashi: MOO

Kakashi I will kill you.

Kakashi: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi don't make me bring out the Tilex.

Kakashi: No! not the tilex! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(gets the Tilex)

Kakashi: (runs like hell)

The End

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!

Tobi shut up.

Kisame: Why did you make me go to a shoe store and order a cheeseburger?

Because it was funny.

Kisame: That's not fair!

Yes it is. I'm the writer!

Kisame: Fuck the writer.

(bitch slaps Kisame)

Kisame: OW

The End


End file.
